Geometry Dashcube
Geometry Dashcube is a video game created by Robert Topala, a producer from RobTop. The purpose of the game is to jump over spikes while changing into ships, balls, waves, etc. There are also secret vaults where you can get icons (cubes that you can play as) by typing in secret codes. History 1.0 Geometry Dashcube was born in 2013. He had only 7 levels and only a few icons to choose. He did have Level Editor too, but not many people used it. That's when he decided that he needed a new update... 1.1 Geometry Dashcube got his first update on September 14, 2013. His younger brother, Geometry Dash Litecube, was born 2 days before this happened. GDcube's 1st update included: * A new level (Time Machine) * New game mechanic, Mirror Mode * The ability to comment on other user's levels. * New Icons 1.2 GD 1.2 was another update that came out a month after 1.1 did. This update included: * New Level (Cycles) * New Mechanic: Ball * New Icons 1.3 Another month later, 1.3 came out. This update included: * New Level (xStep) * New Leaderboard System * More level effects * 10 new icons and achievements 1.4 GD 1.4 came out ANOTHER month after 1.3 did. This update wasn't that big, all it included was: * New Level (Clutterfunk) * More Ships * More Effects 1.5 One long month later, GD 1.5 came out. This update was a BIG update, as it included many things like: * New Level (Theory of Everything) * New Mechanic (UFO) * More icons and ships * More effects * You can vote if a level that someone made is easy or hard. * Copy and Paste in Editor But then, a bigger update came... 1.6 1.6 was a big update that included many things, like: * 2 New Levels (Clubstep & Electroman Adventures) * Secret Coins in every level * Destrucible and Invisible blocks * Map Packs * New level art * You can now use black as a color for your icon * New icons, balls, ships, and UFOs 1.7 1.7 was a bigger update that included: * A New Level (Electrodynamix) * New Speed Mode * New Art and Effects * Rainbow Effect * More icons * New color * More Map Packs * Ability to allow users to copy your levels * MORE 1.8 Yes, 1.8 is another big update including: * New Level (Hexagon Force) * Dual Character game mode * New Art * New Achievements * More Icons * New Colors * Performance Improvements * Big Changes to the Editor 1.9 1.9 was the second biggest update to ever appear on Geometry Dash. It included: * New levels (Theory of Everything 2 & Blast Processing) * New Wave Mechanic * New Account System * More Achievements * More Colors * More Icons * You can customize the color of a block in the Editor * You can now download levels * Level object limit increases to 15,000 * MOAR 2.0 2.0 is the biggest update to ever come on Geometry Dash, in which it changed the game completely. This update included: * New Levels (Geometrical Dominator & Deadlocked) * Robot Mechanic * Moving Blocks * Teleportation Portals * Coin System * User Profile Pages * 50+ New Achievements and Rewards * New Art * Animated Monsters * Unlimited Color Channels * Secrets * More 2.1 2.1 was an update similar to 2.0 but smaller. It included: * New Level (Fingerdash) * Spider Mechanic * New Gameplay Objects * New Rewards * Quests * Shops * Daily Levels * New Art * Secrets * More Future In the future, Geometry Dashcube will have an update called 2.2. However, that!/ for you to find out what it includes. Relations Friends Geometry Dash Litecube - The demo version of me. He's a cute little brother. Minecraftblock - He has parkour, which I basically my game is HIS game. Genius, right? Candy Crushball - She's a good friend. We can into hating FNaFball. Candy Crush Jellyball - No worries. I'll fund you for your war. Rise Upball - We can into hating spikes. Neutral Cut The Ropeball - There's nothing wrong with me! I can into friendly with you! Tetristangle - Please don't anschluss my ball friends. I know you only like quadrilaterals, but they're my friends too! Enemies Geometry Dash Worldball - A BALL IN THE FAMILY?!?!? WHAT?!?!?!? HOW DARE YOU!!!!! R E M O V E!!! FNaFball - Screw you, ignorant idiot!!! Not EVERYBODY wants horror games! Gallery Community-header-background Geometry Dash Worldball can into ball.png IMG_0219.png Run faster.png Category:Non-ball Shaped Category:Anti-Roblox Category:USA Category:Robtop Family Category:Anti-FNAF Category:Cubes/Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Anti-Geometry Dash Meltdown Category:Anti-Geometry Dash SubZero